


The Chemistry of Us

by sevtacular



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scientists, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Coincidences, F/F, Family, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/pseuds/sevtacular
Summary: Jason and Serena love watching science documentaries presented by Professor Bernie Wolfe. When the opportunity arises to go to the Royal Institution Christmas lecture series presented by the woman herself, Jason is desperate to meet his favourite scientist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wonko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/gifts).



> Wonko gave me the idea of scientist Bernie and my brain took the idea and ran with it. Thanks Wonko for giving me my writing mojo back and being a source of encouragement whenever I've started rambling about how very out of control an original short Christmas one-shot idea has got.

“Dr Campbell?” The rather timid voice is accompanied by a soft knock on her classroom door. Serena smiles at the familiar voice and swivels towards the door in her chair.  
“Yes, Jason?” 

The young boy grins and walks into the room, his fingers fiddling with the strap of his backpack.  
“I was just wondering if I could sit at the back of the Year 11 revision session for an hour tonight to use the computers? Ms Fanshawe has given us a really tricky summary to write on the latest chapter of our class novel and I won’t be able to focus on it at home. I won’t be any bother, I promise.” Jason’s fiddling on his backpack becomes even more apparent and Serena feels the urge to comfort him arising.  
“Of course you can, Jason. You never are any bother, you know that. Just make sure you let somebody know you’re staying for an extra hour, okay?”

-

“Right everybody, I want to thank you all for coming and for giving up your time on this cold afternoon. Is there anything else you don’t understand or have we now mastered the differences between eukaryotes and prokaryotes? For those of you who want to challenge yourselves to reach or even exceed your target grade, there’s a worksheet on the front for you to take where you measure the cell diagrams then use a scale bar to adjust to the correct answer. For those of you who find yourself at a loose end over the weekend, why not try converting the measurements you get into standard form and writing them in multiple units? I’m telling you now, if you don’t do this and then ask me a question about how to convert centimetres into nanometres, I will simply refer you back to the activities on the worksheet. Understood? Now, have a good evening, Year 11.”

The revision group of recalcitrant teenagers shuffles towards the door, dutifully picking up their worksheets. A few of the keener students (who really don’t need to be at the revision session if she is honest, but who is she to discourage those enthusiastic about their education?) stay behind to ask some final questions about unit conversions and just to check that a prokaryote was bacteria, right? Serena takes each of their questions gracefully and is already anticipating a further five emails and the worksheet completed on her desk within 24 hours.  
As she is packing her bag and preparing to go home and have a long, relaxing bubble bath, she becomes aware of a further presence beside her.  
“Dr Campbell?”  
“Yes, Jason? Did you finish your report for Ms Fanshawe?”  
“I did. And I couldn’t help overhearing the bit where you said that bacteria don’t have a nucleus and their DNA floats freely. Can I ask you something?”  
“As always, yes, of course you can.” Serena begins to walk towards the door. As much as she adores him (of course, like all teachers, she says she has no favourites, but everyone in the staffroom knows that Jason Haynes is one of the pupils she has a soft spot for), Jason is prone to getting carried away and Serena knows that if she is to get home at a somewhat reasonable hour, she needs to walk and talk to the eager boy.  
“If their DNA isn’t all packaged up, is that why bacteria are so bad? Does it leak out and infect things?” 

As always, Jason’s logical mind has supplied a more or less accurate account of the science which many pupils are still struggling to grasp by Year 11.  
“It certainly makes it easier for them to transfer it between other bacteria, Jason. It’s a little more complex than that and if you’re still interested in a couple of days I’m happy to talk it over with you myself or ask Ms MacMillan to make some time to explain it to you, but right now I have to get home to a stack of marking. I also suspect you have a bus to catch.” Serena smiles gently at the boy, who nods and smiles.  
“I do. Thank you, Dr Campbell!”

Serena waits until he is out of the school gates before she puts her car into gear and drives home.

-

“And the important thing is keeping these young women in science,”  
“Hear, hear” Serena mutters absently in the direction of the radio. She’s got it on in the background as she marks her Year 9 end of unit tests and the soft tones of Professor Bernie Wolfe are certainly helping to keep her calm when all she wants to do is scrawl “WE COVERED THIS LAST WEEK” on half of the scripts.  
“You see,” the professor continues, “despite more girls choosing a science-based degree, the workplace statistics are still rather shocking. It appears to be harder for these hugely competent young women to secure stable employment in scientific professions.”

Serena finds her mind wandering to Zosia March, a highly competent Year 10 who has designs on becoming a doctor. Serena’s sure the girl will go far. She’s bright, confident and somehow manages to live full time with her father. Guy Self is the head of IT and whenever she’s in a senior leadership meeting with him Serena wants to scream. Fleur once made a whispered comment to Serena about Guy shoving his portable hard drives somewhere delicate and it took every ounce of Serena’s willpower to not laugh aloud whilst Hanssen, Holby City Comprehensive’s long-suffering headmaster, was talking about target pathways and OFSTED criteria.

“That’s why I’m so keen about promoting the involvement of women in STEM,” Bernie Wolfe continues speaking to the radio host. “It’s important that from school age, these children know that there is a place and a future for them in science, it’s not an old boys’ club.”

The interview continues in much the same vein for another ten minutes or so, by which point Serena thinks she is through the worst of her papers and can now focus on using her green pen more than her pink (which, Serena points out to Hanssen at every random book inspection, is a much harder colour to buy large packs of than red). 

-

“Dr Campbell?” Jason approaches her after their chemistry lesson.  
“Yes, Jason? Sorry, do you mind if we walk and talk because I’m on break duty right now and I just need to grab my coat from the staffroom first.” At his nod, she gestures for him to leave. Locking her classroom behind them, she heads down the corridor to the science staffroom and grabs her coat from its chair.  
“Right, Jason. Now you’ve got my full attention.”  
“I was just wondering if you’ll be asking for helpers for open day in two weeks. I really enjoyed it last year.” Jason’s grin is unguarded. Serena smiles. One of the best feelings is teaching a pupil who has as much enthusiasm about chemistry as she does.  
“I will be, yes. The letters are currently with the office being printed and when I’ve got them I’ll be sending a notice out to form tutors and science teachers requesting volunteers. Since you’re lucky enough to be in my form alongside my chemistry class, you’ll be the first to know.” She pats his shoulder gently as she stands in the shelter of a doorway, observing the movements of the pupils during their breaktime. Jason nods.  
“Brilliant. Can I do the magic flames activity again?”  
“We’ll see, Jason, we’ll see. I need to confirm with Mr Griffin and Ms MacMillan which activities we’ll be running and then clear them with Mr Copeland, but yes. I think the magic flames will be making an appearance.” Considering they’ve been part of the open day spectacle since Serena started working at the school, she doubts Ric or Roxanna will want to remove the hugely popular yet simple to run activity from the day’s events. Serena pauses her train of thought as her eye is drawn to where two Year 8 boys are sizing each other up.  
“Oi! You two! I wouldn’t even consider it if I were you or you’ll be spending the rest of your breaks this week in my company. There’s some chewing gum needs cleaning off the lab benches and you’re currently angling for a fast ticket to volunteer to do the job!”  
The two boys look at her with matching expressions of fear and horror. Serena smirks.  
“Glad we understand each other, boys. Run along now.”

“Oh hello exasperated teacher voice,” Serena turns round behind her to see Fleur heading her way with two travel mugs of coffee.  
“I hope one of those is for me,” she says, grabbing the proffered cup and letting its warmth seep through to her fingers. Taking a sip, she groans happily. “Oh, and it’s the good stuff rather than the dishwater they serve the older kiddies in the canteen. You’re an angel, Fleur.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t want your fingers falling off, would I?” Fleur winks. “You’d never be able to mark any books and I’d hate for you to no longer work here.” Serena laughs as Fleur stands beside her. “By the way, you wouldn’t be able to cover my breakfast club duty on Friday would you?” Fleur asks, her voice filled with affected nonchalance. “Only I’m staying over at Alex’s Thursday night and I can’t promise I’ll be in that early.”  
“Staying at Alex’s on a school night?” Serena glances sideways at Fleur. “Of course I will. But you owe me a massive favour.”  
“Brilliant.” Fleur grins. “Maybe nothing on Friday though, I may be worse for wear.”  
“Isn’t Alex coming in too? You know, since you both work here?”  
“Well, yes. And I have a standards meeting with Hanssen which the sensible head of department in me should probably be preparing for. But I’m not going to turn down an opportunity to finally go round to the hot new PE teacher’s place am I? She actually invited me to her volleyball match and then back to her place on Thursday night. I can’t let all my efforts and fake trips to the sports hall go to waste at this stage in the game.”  
“Volleyball? You mean alongside teaching PE she actually does sport in her spare time too? Give me strength.” Serena rolls her eyes. Fleur nudges her.  
“Shows she’s got good stamina.” Serena huffs into her coffee cup, the steam dancing before her face. “Don’t tell me you’d say no to a hot woman with great stamina and bags of confident charm.” Serena flushes and glances round to check no pupils are in earshot. At that moment, a shrill ring sounds from the building behind her.  
“Saved by the bell,” she grins. “Thanks for the coffee, Fleur. I’ll be in touch about that favour.”

-

“Thanks, Dom. What would I do without you?” Serena looks at the trollies filled with everything they need for tomorrow and sighs gratefully.  
“Probably have a boring life with less experiments in it.” Dom winks cheekily, turning to his desk and pulling his scarf off it. Serena nods and taps the World’s Best Technician rainbow-striped custom mug she got him in the (not so) secret Santa the year previously.  
“Very true. Now, have a good weekend while I’m here entertaining the masses of parents of Holby.”  
“You love the chance to schmooze and you know it. Knock ‘em dead and try and persuade the less boisterous ones to apply. If I have to clean out any more test tubes with wax melted in them I’m taking any and all practicals involving candles off the syllabus.”  
“Not sure you’re in charge of the syllabus, Dominic.”  
“Yeah, well. I’ll make my own exam board then, won’t I?” He pushes her out of his prep room and switches off the light, locking the door behind him. “Now, please try and not give me a horrendous Monday morning clean-up job, if possible. It’s all there except the stuff in the fridge, which I’m sure you can handle tomorrow. Have a good open day.”

-

“Right, everyone? Do we all know what we’re doing? Zosia, I trust you to keep hold of that scalpel and not let any little terrors near it. Try and go slowly but there’s another heart in Mr Copeland’s fridge which I can get in a slow period if you’ve all but dissected that one to bits. Jason, you know what you’re doing with the salts, don’t you? Again, make sure all of them use a long splint and only take a small amount of the salts, that’s all you need to get the magic flame to appear. Safety goggles are a must. You guys doing the other Bunsen demonstrations, Miss Shreve will be ably assisting you all day. Mr Griffin is dealing with all of the physics gizmos in that corner and I shall be over here. Just send any curious parents my way and stay polite, understood?”  
“Yes, Dr Campbell,” they all chorus. Nodding, Serena flattens her hair and straightens her suit. “Right then, now we just have to wait for them to arrive then, don’t we?”

-

“Yes, here at Holby City Comprehensive we are passionate about ensuring young people are inspired by STEM subjects. Alongside BTEC, double and triple GCSE science awards we offer many extra-curricular opportunities. Miss Shreve over there runs regular revision clubs and there’s a yearly ecology-based trip where keen young zoologists come with us to Holby woodland to try their hand at some tree beating and quadrat measurements on the various wild flowers. Mr Griffin over there alongside Mr Di Lucca have also this year introduced the opportunity for pupils to gain an extra qualification in their spare time by running the Astronomy GCSE. I myself am in charge of the various levels of Olympiads and CREST schemes for apt pupils with a keen interest in STEM.” Serena nods at the enthusiastic mumblings of the parents she is speaking to. “Yes, of course. Holby City Comprehensive may not have the best reputation of all the schools you’ll be visiting, but I can promise you that here we take education very seriously.”

-

What seems like a lifetime later, Serena is locking the now emptier trollies back in Dom’s room. She returns to the pupils shrugging on their coats in the classroom and places a carrier bag on the desk.  
“Thank you, all for giving up your Saturday to come and help us. At least none of you were falling asleep like occurred back when it was a late-running open evening when prospective pupils toured the school! Help yourself to some chocolate as you leave. It’s our way of saying thank you, we couldn’t have pulled it off without you.” 

The children all file out ready to go home, no doubt. The last is, of course, Jason. He stops in front of Serena, Ric and Morven and smiles.  
“Thank you for letting me help, I really enjoyed it.”  
“I’m glad,” Ric says. “Now, I think we’re all ready to go home now that’s done for another year.”

 

-

It’s January and Serena is praying for an end to the never-ending cold. Her classroom isn’t the warmest one in the school and she’s wondering if she’d need to do a risk assessment to light Bunsen burners at every desk simply for warmth. Then again, she thinks as she glances round the room of hormone-fuelled teenagers, there would definitely be an accident if she told them to leave the flames alone.

“Jason, could I have a word at the end of the lesson?” Serena says quietly as she hands back his end of unit assessment. He looks up at her with wide eyes but nods nonetheless. Serena returns to the front of the classroom and changes the PowerPoint slide.  
“Right, Year 9! On the screen are your pairs for improvement. Please move yourselves accordingly and then you can set to work trying to understand the areas of the test which you’ve not done as well on.”

-

At the end of the lesson, Jason approaches her desk.  
“Dr Campbell? I’m really sorry about getting those questions about limestone wrong, I forgot to revise that information. It won’t happen again.” Serena looks at him and then realises what he’s saying.  
“Oh, Jason. Don’t worry. You still had one of the highest marks in the class. The highest in fact. That’s why I wanted to speak to you. How do you feel about doing a CREST award? It’d be a lot of dinnertimes and after school sessions but you could really work hard on a project, with me supervising. Have a think about it and let me know, hmm?”  
“I’d love to.” Jason’s response is immediate.  
“Are you sure? Great, well. I’ll set the ball rolling to enrol you onto the scheme and then we can sort out a schedule. As much as I know you love chemistry, I’m not letting this award take you away from your other subjects. I know you don’t enjoy English but Ms Fanshawe works hard to run all those extra revision sessions, same with Mr Digby over in history. So I’ll arrange something with them and then we can get you a letter to take home with you. Okay?”

-

“Running an entire CREST silver project with Jason, I hear.” Ric looks at her knowingly as he sits beside her in the staffroom. “That’s ambitious considering you’re always moaning about how little time you have.”  
“Little time for the governors and book procedures and the like, yes. I always have time for helping pupils to achieve their potential. It’s only the same as you offering to put together a team for that inter-schools science fair.”  
“True. But then, we all know Jason is one of your favourites. Up there with Zosia March for pupil of the year.” Ric nudges her.  
“Well, can you blame me? They’re both bright kids who are enthusiastic about science in their own ways.” She pauses. “And Jason’s so vulnerable. Being in care means he struggles at home and being autistic means he struggles to make friends. If science is the thing that makes him happy, I want to help with that. As his form tutor it’s also my job to check on his progress and make sure he’s going to all of his revision sessions for other subjects.”  
“I never said it was a bad thing, Serena. Your care is why you’re head of this department.”  
“Hmph. That or you weren’t brave enough to try it on with Hanssen to get the job when it came up.” She raises an eyebrow.  
“Are you saying you did?”  
“Don’t be ridiculous. Hanssen’s not my type.”  
“Is he anyone’s?”

A knock on the staffroom door stops their conversation.  
“I’ll get it!” Morven, Serena’s chemistry (with physics as her second subject) NQT leaps up and heads to the door. She turns and looks into the room. “Mr Griffin? Some of your astronomy lot to see you!” Ric groans and stands.  
“Never a dull moment. Catch you later, Serena.”

-

Jason loves doing the CREST award. He loves the opportunity to research an area and investigate it with precision. It’s not exactly ground-breaking stuff, but it makes him happy. Serena can let him get on with it for the most part, spending the sessions marking books or planning her lessons. Dom’s always around anyway to chat with Jason and help him sort out any equipment he needs. Jason practically worships the ground the camp science technician walks on, forever asking him questions about his background and his job. 

Serena is happy to see Jason immersing himself in science in a way he’s never had the chance to before. This, she thinks. This is the reason she stays in this job, despite the constant curriculum changes and new specifications and OFSTED threats. Seeing children from this underprivileged area go on to flourish in a subject Serena loves with every fibre of her being, that’s what teaching is all about. She turns to her ever-present stack of work and sighs. If it wasn’t for the pupils who care, she’d have given up years ago.

-

During their CREST sessions, Jason opens up more. He talks about the care home he lives in and the books and documentaries he’s interested in. Professor Bernie Wolfe has a new series out soon, a short three-episode documentary series entitled The Chemistry of Us. It promises to be a feast of everyday science explained by the well-known expert. It’s no secret that Ric has an entire stash of Professor Brian Cox DVDs to use as educational classroom tools. It’s also no secret that Serena has an equally impressive stash of Bernie Wolfe’s backlog. She never quite understands why some pupils aren’t captivated by her easy method of explaining the chemical wonders of life. It’s nice to be able to talk to Jason about it. He declares that Bernie Wolfe is easily his favourite television scientist. Serena thinks she’s rather inclined to agree.

-

“Got you a present,” is the first thing Sacha says upon entry into the science staffroom. Serena raises an eyebrow suspiciously at the hands behind his back.  
“If it’s another stack of letters requesting my form return their library books, I’ve told you before. You need to work on your tough librarian act. They won’t listen to me.” Sacha laughs and pulls out what he’s concealing.  
“Nope! Look, it arrived today. Thought you might like first look before I put it in my new arrivals display.”

Serena looks down at the glossy hardback book he hands her. The Chemistry of Us by Professor Bernie Wolfe, the book to accompany the hit BBC TV show. Serena’s thumb unconsciously traces the woman’s hair from where she’s stood on the cover, surrounded by pictures of molecules and everyday items such as cups of tea and washing powder.  
“Thanks, Sacha. You’re a star. I think I can also hazard a guess as to which pupil will be borrowing this first…”

-

Every weekend Serena goes to see her mother. Adrienne is getting increasingly worse in her health. Her dementia is accelerating at a rapid pace and Serena’s heart breaks whenever her mother does not appear to be entirely in possession of her own thoughts. She’s increasingly referring to Serena as Marjorie and lashing out, which only serves to make Serena more determined to help her mother reach the end in as dignified a manner as possible. It’s harder than she thought it would be.

-

Serena has no choice but to allow Adrienne to receive care from Holby City Hospital. No matter how much Serena wants to look after her mother herself, Adrienne’s condition is now so bad she needs constant care. She’s getting more injured and less polite. It’s breaking Serena’s heart.

-

She’s spending so much time at the hospital that her work is lagging. Normally she’d have had those formative GCSE homework assessments back with improvement comments by now. They’re still sat on her desk in school, another reminder that while Adrienne is losing her memories, Serena’s losing her time trying to keep her mother in the present. She’s lucky she spent an entire summer making the new chemistry GCSE lessons when the curriculum changeover happened. Ric and Roxanna covered the physics and biology so whatever lessons she has for GCSE, there’s a ready-made resource in the shared folder which she can pull up and muddle through. It’s not as prepared and as up to date as she’d like, but it’s having to do. She has no time to prepare everything for all her classes.

-

“It’s just so difficult,” Serena sighs into her wine glass. It’s Saturday night and Fleur had all but forced herself into Serena’s house with a bottle of Shiraz and a sympathetic smile.  
“Of course it is, Serena. And you’re a strong woman to deal with it, but maybe you should consider delegating a bit, you’re running yourself ragged.”  
“I can’t ask that of people, I’m department head and it’s my responsibility to keep things running.”  
“Yes, but you could get Morven or Raf or somebody else to cover your revision sessions and after school clubs and things. I don’t mind taking over your early morning duties since I still owe you for that breakfast club the other month.” Fleur wraps an arm around Serena. “Take some time for yourself too, Serena. What do we tell the kids? Your wellbeing is just as important as your academic achievements. It’s not all about the job.” 

Serena sighs. Fleur’s right. She doesn’t want to let her students down, but she also doesn’t want to let her Mum down during this final time they have together. Maybe she should do some delegating. Just a little bit.

-

“Why is Ms MacMillan now running the after-school revision classes?” Jason asks her as he records his CREST data in a table he’s made. Serena looks up at him. This is the only extracurricular activity she’s still running, having taken Fleur’s advice.  
“Because I need the time to go and see my mother. She’s not very well.” That’s an understatement if she ever said one. Adrienne is now impossibly far into her dementia and it is becoming more and more painful to go and see her. Jason squints up at her from where he’s sat.  
“That’s sad. I know when my Mum got ill everything was very confusing and I wasn’t sure what was happening. It’s not very fair that she died so young, but the doctors all said that cancer is indiscriminate. I looked it up on the internet and it appears that’s not entirely true, there’s also lots of genetic things involved. It’s all a bit confusing. I think that’s why biology is my least favourite science subject. It makes me a bit sad, sometimes.” 

Jason turns back to his Bunsen burner and Serena bites her lip to stop herself from crying in the middle of her classroom.

-

Adrienne dies with Serena beside her. Even though she knows it’s been coming for a long time (she’s a science teacher for heaven’s sake, she knows this is how it was going to end) it still hurts. Serena calls Hanssen and informs him that she’ll be taking the two weeks of compassionate leave which he offers her. 

She goes home planning to get drunk and crawl into bed crying. She’s surprised when, at 5pm, all of her staff appear on her doorstep. Hanssen must have told them.  
“Serena, my condolences,” Ric envelopes her in a hug. Raf also hugs her tightly. She looks at him suspiciously.  
“What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be at home with the kids?” Raf shrugs.  
“Fletch said he didn’t mind going solo with them tonight, he thought that you’d need us.” Serena smiles. She only ever really sees Raf’s husband Fletch at whole school staff briefings since he’s a Design & Technology teacher, but he’s a kind soul who Raf adores.  
“Thank you,” she snuffles, gesturing for them to enter her sitting room.

-

“My biggest concern is the assessed GCSE practical skills session which I was supposed to be running next week,” Serena says. “There’s no guarantee that one of you will be able to cover it and we can’t have teachers covering from other subjects running a session like that.” 

Roxanna opens her laptop and scrolls through the master timetable for all of the science staff.  
“Look, how about we all at least try to swap to cover your GCSE classes, since they’re the ones which would benefit most from a proper science teacher taught lesson.” Serena nods. Morven reads over Roxanna’s shoulder and grins.  
“Hey, I’m free that slot so I could cover the practical session, if you like?” Serena looks at her and raises an eyebrow.  
“That’s very kind of you Morven, but are you sure you want to do a whole titrations session with 30 higher level students?” 

Morven shrugs.  
“I always liked titrations at school and uni.”  
“Yes, but you try supervising an entire class worth without someone snapping a burette or loosening a clamp leading to alkaline solution going everywhere.” Morven looks a bit more fearful. Dom, who has been surprisingly quiet up until this point, chips in.  
“Look, Serena. They need to do the session and I’m sure Morven is capable. I’ll hang around as much as possible if you like as an extra pair of hands if one of them does inevitably need escorting away whilst the glass waste bin is brought to the crime scene.” He pats her on the shoulder. “Just think of it this way: You don’t need to run a titration experiment this year.”

Serena laughs at that.  
“Every cloud, eh? Go on then. And thanks, Morven.”

-

During her leave, The Chemistry of Us is finally broadcast. Serena finds that after an hour of Professor Bernie Wolfe explaining everything from amino acids to tannins to her, she can finally have a restful night of sleep. She wouldn’t go as far as saying she’s addicted to the professor’s voice, but every night she finds herself watching something from Bernie Wolfe’s back catalogue of documentaries, returning time and time again to the most recent episode of The Chemistry of Us. There’s something about the woman that makes Serena feel safe, like her mother’s death hasn’t left her all alone in the world.

-

Serena returns to work four days after the funeral. Her colleagues (her closest friends, Serena thinks) had helped her to scatter Adrienne’s ashes in the local park, a place Serena used to go often with her mother. It had made the pain more bearable. She’s ready to return to work.

-

“Hello Dr Campbell!” Jason greets her warmly as he is first through the door to morning registration. “I’m glad you’re back, I don’t enjoy having cover teachers because everyone swaps seats and I never know where I’m meant to go.”  
“Hello, Jason. It’s good to be back.” She means it.

-

She’s right back into the familiar routine of marking and teaching and meetings. Easter is fast approaching through a whirlwind of mock exams which require late nights marking and compiling spreadsheets of target predictions and pupils who might benefit from additional last-minute interventions before their final exams occur in May.

At home, she’s starting to sort through her mother’s possessions, a slow process which is helping her to heal, Serena thinks. It’s only when she opens a box filled with items older than she is that Serena realises she’s found the piece she was missing whilst her mother was ill.

Marjorie. Her mother had a daughter named Marjorie before Serena. A daughter who she gave up for adoption and who Serena had never been told about. Serena finds herself hoping desperately for more information about the half-sister she never knew she had. She wants to meet Marjorie, to talk to her and get to know her. She isn’t sure how she’s going to track her sister down, but Serena knows she is going to find her.

-

“Dr Campbell, can I ask for your advice?” Jason is sat watching the countdown timer he’s set for his experiment. It’s one of his final repeats before Serena uploads his portfolio to the online system to be assessed. Serena expects him to ask her about exam technique or good experimental practice or graph presentation. He doesn’t.  
“Dr Campbell, do you believe in fate?”

Serena looks at him, her expression one of bemusement. Jason continues.  
“It’s just we had to talk about our family trees in history with Mr Digby and mine’s a bit more complex than everyone else’s because I never really had a Dad that I knew, and my Mum was adopted. Then I realised that I’m technically able to be adopted even though I’ll likely just stay in care until I’m 18. So, I wondered if it was fate. It seems highly improbable that both a mother and son would end up in an adoption situation but we both were.” 

Jason is so matter-of-fact about his situation and it makes Serena’s heart ache for him a little bit. She tries to answer him truthfully.  
“I’m not sure, Jason. Perhaps your Mum’s Mum got ill like yours did?” He shakes his head.  
“Oh no, I asked her when I was little, and she told me. She was given up for adoption because her mother didn’t want her when she was a baby. She was adopted young and that’s why she became Marjorie Haynes instead of whatever her name had been. Haynes was the name of my adoptive grandparents.”

Jason’s timer goes off as Serena’s mind goes into overdrive. Marjorie. Adopted as a baby. It can’t be, can it? But what sort of coincidence is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be sporadic as and when I get the time to write this, my sincere apologies for that. Bernie Wolfe should actually appear in person in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally got their writing mojo back and wrote another update to this thing! Hope you all enjoy.

Serena makes discovering all she can about her half-sister a top priority. When she’s not working, she’s at archives, solicitor’s, hospitals and any other place she can think of who might be able to help her. Eventually, after a couple of months of providing documents and signing forms, she gets some information. Her half-sister Marjorie was adopted as a baby and went on to live a full and happy life which included having a child of her own. She died on the 22nd January 2013. 

She’s given the details of a grave. Serena knows she has to visit it.

-

It’s a warm Saturday morning in late May when Serena finds the time to visit the grave of Marjorie. The earliest of the GCSE exams are over and she’s taking advantage of it being half term. She’s going into school to run some holiday revision classes during the coming week (it’s a good job most of her friends work in education so understand that the holidays are never holidays) so this early Saturday morning is the only chance she’s really got to find the grave.

The early morning sunlight makes the dew on the grass sparkle like a million tiny prisms as Serena slowly meanders along the pathways to where the grave she’s looking for is. Eventually, she finds it. It’s well maintained and after only a second looking at it Serena’s initial suspicions are confirmed. Her half-sister’s name is Marjorie Haynes. It’s statistically highly improbable for there to be two women who died young in Holby named Marjorie Haynes. Serena’s favourite pupil is actually her nephew.

As much as she suspected it, being faced with the reality is overwhelming. Serena goes home, pours a glass of Shiraz, and panics.

-

The best course of action, Serena decides, is to pretend like she hasn’t made this completely life changing discovery about herself. Her pupils need her. She has no time to be having a midlife crisis over the daughter her deceased mother never told her about.

Yes, Serena thinks. That’s definitely what she’ll do. Keep calm and carry on. As if to assert her new plan of action into being, she nods firmly and opens up the folder on her laptop dedicated to GCSE Chemistry revision activities.

-

Jason’s Silver CREST award is, of course, a huge success. His certificate is sent to Serena and she almost bursts with pride. He’s presented with it in the end of year achievements assembly and the smile on his face when Mr Hanssen hands it over could light a million of the small bulbs they use to teach about electrical circuits.

Serena’s in her classroom. School has finished for the day but she has a stack of Year 7 end of year assessments to finish marking. If she takes them into the staffroom, she’ll be distracted by Ric or Raf or Roxanna. If she takes them home, she’ll take much longer than expected to finish them. Staying in her classroom to mark them is safer. There are no distractions.

She’s two thirds into the stack and is frankly bored of seeing the same responses about energy costs, plant reproduction and light waves when there’s a soft knock at the classroom door. Sighing and hoping it’s just Essie, the ever so kind and thorough cleaner, Serena calls whoever it is to come in. It isn’t Essie, it’s Jason.   
“Hello Dr Campbell,” he begins, a smile splitting his face into two. He comes over to her desk and places a plastic carrier bag onto it. She looks at it then back up at Jason.  
“What’s this?”  
“It’s for you, to say thank you for helping me to complete my CREST award. It’s the greatest achievement I’ve ever had in my life.” Serena’s heart melts and she opens the carrier bag to see a chocolate orange sat inside.  
“Bless you, Jason. You didn’t have to get me a gift. Your enjoyment of the project was a good enough present for me.”  
“I know Dr Campbell but I wanted to. I’m really proud of myself.” He pauses. “I think my Mum would have been proud of me too.”

The last comment causes Serena’s eyes to fill with tears and she has to resist the urge to hug Jason. She sniffs loudly and looks back at her marking to try and ground herself.   
“I’m sure she would be, Jason,” she manages to say before she has to choke back another sob. Jason smiles and nods.  
“Thank you again, Dr Campbell. I have to go now to get my bus. I hope your hay fever gets better soon so you can stop sniffling.”

It takes Serena fifteen minutes before she can start marking her assessments again.

-

As exams season finishes and the older years are no longer present, the school atmosphere becomes markedly more relaxed. Form times with her year 9s become less about study techniques and more about career aspirations. Serena always finds these sessions interesting because she can really get a glimpse of what her pupils want in life.

They’re in their circle time positions (or as close as can be achieved in a school science lab) and everyone is sharing their career aspirations. There’s footballers and doctors and lawyers abound, as ever. Then it’s Jason’s turn to speak.  
“I’d like to be a science technician like Mr Copeland,” he declares simply. Serena smiles. Of course he would, he worships the ground Dom works on. Some of the other pupils snicker.  
“A science technician? Why? He’s practically a cleaner!” One of the rowdier members of her form jeers. Serena snaps.  
“Is that an appropriate thing to say? No. Mr Copeland has an important job and without him you lot wouldn’t have any practical sessions in your classes. It’s a very commendable job, Jason.”

The session continues until the bell rings. As they’re getting up to leave, one of her form drops the empty wrapper from a packet of crisps onto the floor. Serena snaps her fingers and asks him to pick it up.  
“But Miss, that’s what cleaners are for, innit?” He responds cockily. Serena inhales sharply.  
“Wrong. Now it’s what your time after school is for. I’ll let your parents know and also tell the cleaner. Essie will be thrilled that she has longer to spend in other classrooms.”

Nobody spreads litter in Serena Campbell’s classroom and they certainly don’t disrespect the cleaners. Sometimes half the battle of teaching is making sure you have a clean environment to do it in.

-

After the last day of the school year, the science department all head out for a group meal and drinks. Serena sits with her colleagues around her and sighs happily. Now they can have a bit of a break before they have to consider results days and curriculum changes and planning for September. Morven’s excited to start her RQT year because she’s loved her NQT one so much. Serena’s thrilled for her; the young woman is a brilliant teacher.

-

During the first week of the summer holidays, Serena is in Spain with Fleur. Fleur had booked the trip last year as a treat for them both (“friends holiday together all the time, Serena – though if you did want to share a bed I wouldn’t be unhappy about that…”) 

They’re sat on sun loungers by the pool of their hotel reading (“finally something that isn’t Shakespeare!” Fleur had proclaimed) when Serena’s phone chirrups into life. She picks it up and squints and the screen to see that the science staff group chat is filling with messages. Opening the app she smiles at the first message she says.  
“So he only went and put a ring on it!!!!!!” followed by alternating ring and heart emojis is the caption accompanying the photo Morven has sent of herself and her history teacher boyfriend Arthur.

Serena adds her congratulations to the mix then shows Fleur, who tells Serena to pass on her well wishes too.   
“Love’s young dream,” Fleur sighs happily. “One day maybe I shall have that joy.”  
“Not likely. You’re a bit past it for young dream, for starters.” Serena chuckles playfully. Fleur sniffs in mock annoyance and flicks her beach towel towards Serena.

-

“Fleur…”  
“Serena?”

They’re sat on the hotel balcony one evening, looking out at the sunset over the sea with fruity cocktails in their hands. Serena stirs her drink and looks out at the view.  
“You know Jason Haynes?”  
“Your favourite pupil? Who doesn’t?”  
“Well… I think I may be related to him.”

Serena tells Fleur everything, from finding out about Marjorie right through to realising that her half-sister is the deceased mother of her pupil. When she’s finished, Fleur exhales slowly.  
“Well. You couldn’t make up so many coincidences like that, could you?” She says. “Now, I’m not one to pry,” Serena rolls her eyes, “but if I know you Serena, which I like to think I do, then you won’t be able to just drop it, will you?”  
“No,” Serena concedes. “I don’t think I can. He’s just so vulnerable, Fleur. I want him to have the life he deserves.”  
“Then why don’t you see about formally recognising him as part of your family? We both know Jason would be over the moon if he knew you were his aunt, you’re his absolute favourite teacher.”

Serena looks back out over the ocean and nods slowly. Perhaps she shouldn’t ignore this new thing she’s learned.

-

It’s her conversation with Fleur that prompts Serena to visit Marjorie’s graveside again. That, and the crippling loneliness Serena feels alone in her house with nothing but television quiz shows for company. As much as she might moan about the rowdiness of the pupils at Holby City Comprehensive, she definitely misses the constant background chatter during the long holidays.

She takes some flowers because it seems fitting. She’s placing them in the little pot on the graveside when she’s startled by a voice behind her.  
“Dr Campbell?” Serena turns and sees Jason peering at her, the summer sun reflecting off his glasses.  
“Jason.”   
“Why are you at my Mum’s grave?” Typical Jason, always cutting to the main point. Serena takes a deep breath before replying.  
“Because, Jason. Marjorie was my half-sister.”

-

“I don’t understand. My Mum was your half-sister? Does that make you my aunt, Dr Campbell? Why did you never tell me?”

They’re sat in a coffee shop not far from the cemetery, Serena and Jason and Alan. Alan is works at the care home where Jason lives and had taken the boy to see his mother’s grave. Serena has never felt so out of her depth talking to a pupil before.  
“Well, Jason. The truth is I didn’t know until not very long ago that my mother had any other children.”

Serena explains clearly and logically everything she has found out while Jason and Alan listen carefully. Jason nods and Alan looks serious. Eventually, Jason speaks.  
“If you’re my auntie does that mean you can’t be my teacher? I wouldn’t like that, you’re by far the best chemistry teacher.” His compliment makes Serena smile.  
“No Jason, I could still teach you. Mr Self has taught Zosia and she’s his daughter.”  
“Zosia March in the year above me? Her dad is Mr Self? I’d never have guessed, she’s really clever and he’s a thoroughly incompetent man.” Jason’s frank assessment of Guy Self makes Serena chuckle.  
“I won’t tell him you said that, Jason.” She winks. Jason smiles.  
“In that case I’m very pleased you’re my auntie. Can I live with you?”

-

It takes many meetings and forms for Serena to officially start the adoption process but luckily, her job means she’s well used to meetings and forms. The whole process takes around six months, she’s told, but in the meantime, Jason can have extended visits to her house while they get to know one another properly as auntie and nephew rather than teacher and pupil.

Jason likes Serena’s house, is positively in awe of the plush interior and neatness of everything. He peers into her study and lies like a starfish on the guest bed – his bed – Serena reminds herself. She tells her colleagues about this new development in her life, much to their surprise. They’re wholly supportive though, saying they’re all there for her while she goes about adopting Jason and learning who exactly she is when she has a whole person to depend on her, not just herself. 

-

Jason is at Serena’s house one evening. They’ve eaten shepherd’s pie and are about to settle down to an evening watching Professor Bernie Wolfe documentaries. When Jason had discovered that Serena has the scientist’s full DVD collection, he got very excited because he hadn’t been able to see all of the series due to his living arrangements. Serena didn’t take much convincing – after all, why would anybody say no to a beautiful woman talking about chemistry to them for hour upon hour?

“Dr Camp- I mean, Auntie Serena?” Jason looks up at her adoringly and Serena smiles back at him. Making the transition from Dr Campbell to Auntie Serena whilst keeping the boundary of staying Dr Campbell at school has been an interesting one. 

Serena never thought she’d be anyone’s whole world but the way Jason looks at her as if she discovered the elements makes her realise that she might be cut out for being a mother figure. She’d married young, before she’d completed her PhD. Edward had been everything her mother had wanted: charming, intelligent, rich. He’d also been abusive, unfaithful, dishonest and a whole other list of things which meant Serena had secured a divorce young and put to bed the idea of ever having children of her own. Instead she had done her PGCE and gone into teaching, a profession she constantly finds rewarding and frustrating in equal measure. She’s used to teenagers, deals with them all the time in school. But to have one constantly? That she can’t just send home when the bell rings and heave a sigh of relief? That’s a terrifying prospect.

They’ve watched two episodes of In Your Element!, one of Professor Bernie Wolfe’s earliest presenting jobs. It’s really an educational show about the periodic table aimed at teenagers that Serena says she owns as uses as teaching material. The reason she herself watches it alone sometimes is purely so she’s familiar with the content. It counts as lesson planning, naturally. The closing credits to episode two (Alkaline Earth Metals) play as Serena stands up and heads towards the kitchen, offering to pour Jason some orange juice as she goes. She returns to find the DVD muted on the episode selection menu, clips of a younger Professor Bernie Wolfe holding pieces of ore and standing by Bunsen burners playing on a loop. Jason is tapping his fingers rhythmically against his legs and muttering to himself.  
“Jason?”   
“Can I ask you something, Dr Campbell? I mean Auntie Serena.”  
“Of course you can.”  
“Have I ruined your relationship?” Jason looks so earnest that Serena does her best to hide her befuddlement.  
“Ruined my relationship? Whatever can you mean?”  
“It’s just that I’ve never seen Mr Levy round here at all and I’ve been a few times now.” Serena is now even more confused. What has her good friend the school librarian got anything to do with this?  
“I’m sorry Jason but you’re going to have to explain, I’m not sure I understand you.”  
“Have you and Mr Levy split up because of me?” Serena laughs.  
“Me and Mr Levy? Jason, we’ve never been in a relationship, he’s int-” Serena pauses, considering now probably isn’t the time to share Sacha’s secret crush on Essie the cleaner. Instead she asks Jason a question of her own. “Wherever did you get the idea that I was in a relationship with Mr Levy?”  
“Someone told me,” Jason replies. “Someone at school. I said you were my favourite teacher and that Mr Levy had told me that you told him you thought I’d be the first to borrow the book companion to The Chemistry of Us, which I was. Then they said to me that of course you’d have told him that, probably in bed. I asked what they meant and they said that someone had told them they’d seen you and Mr Levy hugging one another in the library through the window when the door was locked and somebody else said that their older brother had once seen a photo of you and Mr Levy in your office so you were in a relationship with one another.”

Serena sits and stares at Jason as he delivers this information. Before the silence drags on too long, she gathers her wits enough to respond.  
“Jason, Sacha – that’s Mr Levy to you – and I are very close friends; we’ve both worked at Holby City Comprehensive for a very long time. But we never have been and never will be in a relationship so whatever these people are saying are rumours. Okay? You’re not an intrusion, far from it. I want you around.”  
“That’s good then,” Jason smiles, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I don’t want anyone else around. They probably wouldn’t like Professor Bernie Wolfe documentaries as much as we do.”

-

Serena goes for coffee with Fleur the next week and gets to hear all about the head of English’s blossoming romance with Alex the PE teacher. Serena listens and shushes her friend when she threatens to spill far too much than Serena ever wants to know about Alex’s track record (and she doesn’t mean the 200m).  
“Anyway, enough about me, any romance in your life, Dr C?”  
“Ha! No. Though I only recently found out that half the school seems to think I’m shagging everyone’s favourite school librarian amongst the stacks of non-fiction.”  
“What?!” Fleur catches herself before she spits her cappuccino across the table. “I’m offended, if they’re going to pair you up then I should at least get the honour of being the one you hypothetically shag surrounded by copies of The Big Book Of Cars, What Are Periods? and the other exciting titles the kids always go for.” 

Serena snorts at her friend’s response.  
“According to Jason some kids saw me and Sacha hugging and concluded we’re definitely getting it on from that evidence.”  
“A hug and you’re shagging? Now I know that’s how they work I might try and work my way round the entire staff body from September and really fuel the rumour mill.”

-

Jason moves in with Serena in August, one week before the new school year starts again. The adoption process is still ongoing but Serena’s passed all safeguarding clearances and Jason is undisputedly happier when he stays at his aunt’s house. He’s very excited by the prospect of no longer having to get the bus to and from school because his auntie can drive him.

-

Serena leaves Jason at home on the first Monday in September as she goes in for the whole staff training day. She sits in the large main staffroom with Dom on her left and Fleur on her right. To start the day, Henrik Hanssen stands in front of them all and gestures to some people beside him.  
“This school year we are pleased to have some new staff joining us. Ms Frieda Petrenko,” he gestures to a striking woman with an obviously gothic style, “will be joining Ms Naylor’s team over in MFL. Excitingly, Ms Petrenko is keen to start an extracurricular club where she and other English as a second language pupils can teach others Ukrainian.”   
“Pleasure.” Frieda nods curtly and goes to sit with Jac and the rest of the languages department. Hanssen next points to a tall man flexing his muscles in tight workout clothing.  
“Mr Xavier Duvall here will be joining the PE department.”  
“Hey guys,” Xavier smirks. “Call me Xav.” He winks and Serena rolls her eyes. Beside her, Fleur leans in and whispers in her ear.  
“I won’t tell you where Alex thinks he should shove his cricket bats.” 

Henrik motions a third and final member of staff. He’s fairly young with an eager smile and a head full of curly hair.  
“I am delighted that Mr Ben Chiltern is joining our school as a special educational needs teaching assistant. He will be an asset to our school and his support to our pupils with additional needs will be invaluable.” Ben blushes and smiles shyly at everyone.  
“Hi everyone. Call me Lofty if you like, most people do.” He gives a little wave and bobs his head humbly. Out of the corner of her eye, Serena notices Dom paying very keen attention to the new staff member. Well, well well…

-

On the drive home of Jason’s first day as a Year 10, Serena asks him what he thought of his day. Jason pauses thoughtfully.  
“I don’t like that I don’t have you for chemistry anymore. Miss Shreve’s nice, but she’s not as experienced as you. It’s a good job you’re still my form tutor so I can ask you any questions I have.”  
“And, um. Has anybody said anything about, ah, your new living arrangement?” Serena can feel butterflies in her stomach and concentrates very hard on the road. The period she waits for Jason’s answer feels both too short and like an eternity has passed.  
“No,” Jason states simply. “Nobody asks and I spend most of my time in the library anyway. I want to get through all of the new non-fiction books Mr Levy has added over summer.”

-

Serena won’t pretend that having a teenage boy around the house isn’t tricky. Jason forgets to put his socks in the wash and has selective hearing when it comes to discussing chores and sometimes he can have a meltdown over the slightest thing, like if Serena changes the crockery without consulting him first. It’s not easy but she wouldn’t change it for the world. What had started as pride in one of her favourite students has blossomed into a love for her nephew so strong Serena is sure it is brighter than burning magnesium.

-

Due to the serious nature of GCSEs, the parents evening for year 10 is early in the school year. Mid-October arrives and Jason hands Serena back the slip of paper she handed him on autopilot in form saying she needs to book slots with his staff via the online booking system that the school is trialling. Serena stands staring at it for a good while before she asks Jason for a list of his teachers so she can speak to them personally. She’s not sure the parents of her GCSE classes would be very happy if she cancelled all their appointments so she can go and listen to Jason’s teachers.

-

Jason’s reports are more or less how Serena had expected them to be. He’s struggling in English and humanities but excelling in the sciences and maths. He’s not very good at French but he’s trying hard because he wants to get his EBacc. Serena sighs and reminds herself to explain to Jason at some point that it’s more of a (pointless, she would argue) measure of the school than an actual physical award Jason will be presented with. Serena vows to her colleagues that she’ll encourage Jason to attend revision clinics while he waits for her after school. She doesn’t know whether it’s the teacher or the carer inside of her, but she wants Jason to do as well as he possibly can.

-

Morven’s squeal of excitement from where’s she’s working at her computer in the corner of the staffroom tells Serena that the young teacher is excited about something. Swivelling her chair round, she addresses her colleague.  
“What’s got you all excited, Morven?”  
“Well you know how with my GCSE chemistry class I’m running the rewards-for-learning initiative?” Serena nods. How could she not know when Jason’s in that class? All he talks about is the leader board where since September each pupil gets points for their assessment scores and class progress. Jason is, of course, desperate to win.  
“Yes, Morven, I am slightly aware.” Serena raises her eyebrow to remind Morven that her nephew is in the class. Morven beams.  
“Well I’ve finally got all my prizes together! Just had an email back from the Royal Institution saying they’ll give me two tickets to all of their Christmas lectures as a prize.”  
“That’s quite the prize. What else have you got?”

Morven details the prizes – there’s 30 in total, one for every member of the class. They range from a Bluetooth speaker to popular books to packets of sweets and colouring pencils. Morven had won a bid for funding for this project and it’s clear where the money’s been spent. It’s worth it though. It’s only October and already the progression of some of the pupils in that class is phenomenal. Driven by the desire to win a prize, students who had been previously coasting are now consistently scoring high marks in their class quizzes. Morven’s idea is that in early December, after the weekly assessments have ended in order for their end of term tests occur, she’ll announce the final leader board and from the top down pupils will each pick the prize they want out of the selection left before them. Serena smiles at Morven’s enthusiasm and is already thinking about booking train tickets to London because she knows which prize Jason will have his eye on.

-

Serena knows the day Morven has announced to her class what the prizes are because Jason is a boy possessed. He races out of the science building into the cold November air chattering nonstop about how much he has to attend this year’s Royal Institution Christmas Lectures.   
“They’re going to be the best thing ever, Auntie Serena!” He enthuses. “I looked up this year’s theme on the computer in the library at lunch and the theme is Chemistry: The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. That’s exciting in itself but, Auntie Serena, you’ll never guess what?! This year’s lectures are being given by Professor Bernie Wolfe! Actual Professor Bernie Wolfe off the telly!” He skips ahead towards the car and Serena pauses. Bernie Wolfe is giving the lectures? THE Bernie Wolfe? Well then, that’s it. She’s booking the trains to London tonight. Jason had better win those tickets.

-

The leader board is a hotly fought contest and Jason is worried about it. His final assessment, the one which will determine if he is first or second place, is focused on the chemistry of amino acids and DNA. It’s higher tier content which Jason doesn’t fully understand. He monopolises Serena’s time every evening leading up to the assessment, bombarding her with questions and asking if she’ll check his practice drawings. Serena is sure he’s going to ace the test.

-

Jason’s chemistry lesson is last on a Friday when Serena has a free period. She’s desperate to find out how her nephew has done but instead perseveres and stays in the staffroom marking her year 7 books. Finally, the bell rings and she waits for the other teachers and Jason to appear. 

Only half a minute after the bell has gone Jason is knocking on the staffroom door, his face lit up. Serena grins and hugs him as he brandishes the envelope containing the tickets like he’s Charlie Bucket having discovered the golden ticket to the Wonka factory.  
“Auntie Serena I can’t believe it! We’re going to see Professor Bernie Wolfe!”

-

The week of the Royal Institution Christmas lectures is an eventful one.

On the Monday, Serena is presented with the official notice that she has adopted Jason and is now his legal guardian. Serena tries very hard not to cry when she finds this out but doesn’t quite manage it. Jason asks her if she’s bought all the ingredients for the food they’re taking to eat on the train when they go to London.

Tuesday sees Serena and Jason in a mad dash as soon as the school day finishes. They make it to Holby City Central train station in just enough time to dash through the ticket barriers and onto the train to London. They find the seats Serena had reserved for them months in advance just as the train pulls out of the station.

-

By the time they reach London, Jason is a jittering ball of nerves.   
“Do you think she’s nice? What do you think her favourite element is? Will she be celebrating Christmas in London? Do you think she’ll sign my autograph book? Are you excited, Auntie Serena?” His questions continue in a never-ending loop as they navigate their way towards the venue. 

They arrive in time thanks to their powerwalking and thorough forward planning. All too soon, they’re sat in their seats waiting for it to begin. Waiting for their first glimpse of Professor Bernie Wolfe.

-

The lights dim and a single figure strides out into the centre of the room. Their seats are so close to her that Serena’s sure she could count the woman’s eyelashes. Beside her, Jason taps her arm furiously, unable to channel his excitement in any other way. A member of the backstage crew runs out and quickly repositions her before the professor crouches and looks towards one of the cameras that have been set up. It’s about to begin.

“Light.” The figure says. Behind her, a single spotlight turns on, perfectly framing her. There she is, looking ethereal as the brightness dances in her hair. Professor Bernie Wolfe in all of her chemical glory is a sight to behold.  
“Light,” she says again, standing up. Her eyes scan in their direction and for the briefest moment, time seems to stand still as Serena makes eye contact with the Professor. All too soon, it’s over and the woman is continuing her lecture. “A fundamental part to who we are. Without light, plants couldn’t grow, we’d struggle to see and be happy. It’s no mistake that in every show, film or other piece of media, light is used to show good. Light is a force of nature so blinding we can barely comprehend it but in this series of lectures I’ll guide you through Chemistry: The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. I’m Professor Bernie Wolfe, television presenter and recently appointed lead of public engagement at Holby City University.” At this piece of information, Serena feels something spark inside her. “Welcome to the Royal Institution Christmas Lectures. Tonight, Chemistry: The Good.”

The lights all turn on and everybody claps wildly. The woman has a commanding presence and a voice like no other. These lectures are going to be an absolute treat.

-

“Light,” Bernie Wolfe explains, “is the driving force of the process that makes plants synthesise nutrients. Who can remember what that’s called?”

A sea of eager hands shoot up, each reaching skywards in an attempt to be the lucky chosen one. A small boy is picked who eagerly yells the word “PHOTOSYNTHESIS” at the top of his lungs.  
“Yes! Photosynthesis!” the professor beams, her smile as bright as the spotlights. “The process where light creates the conversion of carbon dioxide and water into glucose and oxygen, the gas we breathe.”

The professor gestures for some plants to be brought forward, asking for volunteers from the audience to come and observe them.

“Now, what’s the biggest similarity between all these plants? They don’t all have flowers or the same shaped leaves but what is the same about them?”

“They’re all green!” One child pipes up.  
“Yes! They’re all green. And why is that, we wonder? Well light stimulates a molecule called chlorophyll. But not just any chlorophyll, oh no, chemistry isn’t that simple. There are many different types of chlorophyll but what’s important in photosynthetic organisms – yes, not just plants can photosynthesise! – is chlorophyll a. Now, if my willing volunteers already stood here would help me with this?”

Again, the professor’s eyes meet Serena’s and hold momentarily before the moment passes. Professor Bernie Wolfe gets one child to hold a large tube with a wide piece of material wrapped round it. The others then pull it out until they’re holding a large rainbow banner.  
“Look at that, isn’t it beautiful? The colour spectrum, a rainbow of colour and brightness! Light comes in all of these colours, and these light waves travel to the plant and are absorbed by its leaves. But not all of them! No, chlorophyll a can absorb light waves from the red end and the violet end of the spectrum, but not the middle. So, all the green light reflects, which is why we see plants as green!”

Many of the audience gasp and clap. Professor Wolfe goes on to explain in detail the chemistry of photosynthesis, using props and analogies all the way. Jason sits in awe of this woman and all she is telling him about light dependent and independent reactions; electron acceptors and donors; photosystems II and I; NADPH and ATP. These are the chemicals of life, the chemicals that make the world keep breathing and living and simply being. It’s remarkable, inspiring, breath-taking and every other adjective Serena always feels deep inside her bones whenever she contemplates the subject she’s dedicated her life to.

A little later, Professor Bernie Wolfe stands in the centre of the room and reaches into her pocket, pulling out a small item. She holds it up for the camera to see and speaks.  
“Now, I’m not going to ask for any volunteers for this bit because it’s absolutely not safe. This, for those who can’t see, is ecstasy. MDMA. A common hallucinogenic drug. People take this drug because it gives them a rush, a high. But why is that? Well, the reason comes back to chemistry. MDMA triggers the release of hormones including dopamine and serotonin which, among other things, can cause us to feel a sense of elation. I’m not saying MDMA is part of my The Good section of this lecture series, far from it. But it’s an example of how even the way we feel is chemical.”

Professor Wolfe places the capsule in a bag and hands it to a stagehand.  
“That’s going to be destroyed. We shouldn’t rely on drugs to give us unnatural highs. Though there is, of course, a good reason when drugs can be used to make us feel better.”

She goes on to explain the science of antidepressants, of how some of these drugs also work by manipulating dopamine receptors in the brain. Serena briefly contemplates the period in her past when she took antidepressants to fight her own demons. Yes, she thinks. Not all drugs are bad. Not when they’re used in the right context.

By the time she snaps out of her musing, Bernie Wolfe is talking in depth about the chemical structure of neurotransmitters. It’s some pretty intense biochemistry that she’s covering but she’s explaining it with a flair that’s so characteristic of her that it all makes total sense.

“Now,” Professor Bernie Wolfe says, “the chemistry of happiness doesn’t have to be completely down to drugs. We can trigger these reactions ourselves. Sometimes, it’s by doing pleasurable things,” she pauses and there’s no mistaking that her eyes track to Serena’s. The chemistry teacher hopes that she’s doesn’t look as flushed as she feels. “Or, we can trigger them by surrounding ourselves with the people and things we love. My friend Jenny from backstage is just bringing a Christmas present out for us.” 

On cue, a woman brings a large box wrapped in bright paper. Professor Wolfe reaches into it and pulls out something small, fluffy and wearing a Christmas jumper with a reindeer on it. The professor slowly lifts the kitten up to her face and grins as everybody in the audience sighs.   
“See? Those very reactions I was talking about are happening within us all right now. This little guy here has triggered happiness in all of us. Obviously, pets are for life so don’t get a kitten on a whim this festive season because you think it’ll add to the Christmas cheer. But pets are shown to boost happiness so if you are able to own one responsibly, you won’t regret it.”

The lecture ends with Professor Bernie Wolfe cuddling the kitten as everybody claps. When they’re told they can leave Serena looks at her watch and gasps. Serena and Jason need to move now if they’ve got any chance of getting their train back to Holby City.

-

 

Thursday is pretty similar to Tuesday in that it sees Serena and Jason dashing from Holby City Comprehensive to Holby City Central train station to the Royal Institution Christmas lectures. They sit and listen to Professor Bernie Wolfe deliver her talk and once again, Serena swears that the woman’s gaze meets her far more than it does anybody else’s in the lecture theatre. 

This lecture’s theme is Chemistry: The Bad so Professor Wolfe details the ways chemistry can be used to cause destruction. Serena finds it particularly fascinating how the woman manages to communicate the chemistry of mustard gas to her audience.

She has string and balloons with the different elemental symbols on and uses volunteers to show how mustard gas causes chemical substitutions which produce highly reactive compounds. She goes on to explain how these then cause a change (alkylation) in part of DNA (guanine) that then causes cells to die or damages the DNA in such a way that can cause cancer to develop. 

On the train home, all Jason talks about is the chemistry of gun powder (and how it links to fireworks). Serena hopes the rest of the people on the carriage aren’t too alarmed by the topic of conversation.

-

Serena’s a lot more relaxed about the Saturday lecture. Early Saturday morning, she and Jason get the train to London where they check into their hotel then visit the Wellcome Collection, which they both find utterly fascinating. They eat some lunch then go to get ready for the lecture. Jason changes into his favourite Christmas jumper (an early present from Serena), which features the symbols of the periodic table in a Christmas tree formation – a festive chemis-tree. 

They take their seats and await the arrival of Professor Bernie Wolfe.

-

This third lecture requires the most elaborate beginning. Before it starts, stagehands and crew spread blue sheets across the space, where they sit in the shadows holding onto them. Once they’re in place, Professor Bernie Wolfe strides out and Jason doesn’t quite hold in his squeal of excitement. The woman looks their way and when she notices that she and Jason are wearing identical Christmas jumpers she grins widely. She then turns to Serena and gives her the most smouldering look Serena’s ever been on the receiving end of. 

The camera crew are finally ready so the lecture begins.

“The sea.” As she speaks, the crew begin to waft the sheets in front of her so it looks like she’s in the midst of an ocean storm. “The sea is beautiful, magical, a home to so many creatures and plants. But it’s under threat.” 

As she speaks, other crew members toss plastic bottles and carrier bags and other single-use items onto the sheets, where they’re tossed about in front of the lecturer. They then add some shiny black fabric to represent oil; then some molecular models of various compounds which Serena is sure Professor Bernie Wolfe is about to explain the significance of.  
“The world is being damaged by chemicals which we are not using responsibly. We are destroying our own habitat. Welcome to the final Christmas lecture of this year. I, Professor Bernie Wolfe, present Chemistry: The Ugly.”

Professor Bernie Wolfe goes on to explain a number of ways in which chemistry can tarnish the world around us. She explains how BPA, a common component of plastics until government regulatory bodies started to take action against it, leaks into the environment and alters the chemical reactions associated with nitrogen fixation in the roots of plants. She also details how BPA is believed to alter the reproductive lives of aquatic sea creatures through hormonal changes.

At one point in the lecture some giant molecular models of the chemicals involved are brought out and the professor turns to the audience.  
“Now, I need a volunteer for this, somebody who, with me, can make chemistry,” she makes eye contact with Serena, “fun and exciting for everyone at home. Yes, why don’t you come up?”

Jason takes a moment before realising she’s picked him. His favourite television scientist has chosen him to help her! He skips down the steps beaming brightly and Professor Bernie Wolfe takes a moment to stand facing the camera with him.  
“Well, would you look at that! Our jumpers match! We’ve clearly both got style! Now, could you tell us your name please?”

Jason tells her his name and then helps her to rearrange the molecules in a visually appealing way that shows the audience just how the chemical reactions occur to create the molecules which damage the environment. Once they’re done, he practically skips back to his seat, contentment written across his face. Serena fills with pride and reflects on how far they’ve come from teacher and pupil to auntie and nephew.

-

Once the lecture has finished, there’s an opportunity to meet Professor Bernie Wolfe. Serena had assumed that Jason would be front of the line but instead he hangs back.  
“Is everything okay, Jason? Do you not want to meet Professor Bernie Wolfe?” Serena asks him, her tone gentle.  
“I really do, Auntie Serena. But it’s very crowded down there. I think I’ll wait here until there’s less people.”

Serena smiles as understanding dawns. Jason doesn’t like large crowds and would rather remove himself from them. She pats his arm and waits with him, discussing the chemical concepts in detail. It’s nice to have somebody to talk to about her PhD and her subject that truly is in awe of science rather than looking for an excuse to distract her from the lesson at hand, Serena thinks.

-

They’re discussing the finer points of the uses of transition metals, Jason scrolling through websites on his phone as their conversation progresses. They’re snapped out of it by somebody interrupting them.  
“This sounds like my kind of conversation!” Serena startles and puts her hand to her chest as Professor Bernie Wolfe laughs.

“Hello again, Jason. And you must be Jason’s mum?”  
“No!” Jason supplies. “She was, and still is, my favourite teacher but she’s also recently turned out to be my auntie so now I live with her. It’s great.”

Professor Bernie Wolfe turns towards Serena and shakes her hand, smiling softly.  
“The pleasure’s all mine.”

Jason wants to talk to his favourite TV scientist nonstop about everything there is to know about chemistry. She’s happy to indulge, talking to him about his favourite elements and their matching chemistry Christmas jumpers. Eventually, a member of staff comes and kindly asks them to leave so they can lock up for the night. Jason’s face falls.  
“But we’re not done talking yet! Professor Wolfe, could you come back to our hotel with us? We could carry on talking in the bar there.”

The professor turns to Serena and shoots a wicked look her way.  
“I don’t know, Jason. It depends if your auntie wants me to come back to your hotel.”

And really, Serena thinks, who could refuse an offer like that?

-

Jason continues to talk and talk before it’s obvious he’s getting tired. After some gentle prodding from Serena he concedes that he should go to bed. Serena offers to walk him to his room and he asks if Professor Wolfe can come too. The woman is happy to tag along so they show Jason to his room, just down the corridor from Serena’s.

When he’s in his room, Bernie turns to Serena and smiles.  
“Alone at last.” She pauses. “Sorry! That sounded rude. I love your nephew, I really do, it’s just-”  
“I know,” Serena cuts her off. And maybe it’s the Shiraz she’d been sipping in the bar or maybe it’s chemistry – a force of nature drawing her to the other woman – whatever it is, Serena leans up and kisses Professor Bernie Wolfe.

-

They don’t make it back down to the bar. Somehow, they find themselves in Serena’s room, the professor pushing her into the door, a thigh between her legs as Serena keens and whines and garbles. It’s only when she feels the cold air of the December evening hit her bare shoulders that she realises her blouse has been removed. Well, that won’t do. Serena reaches the hem of the woman’s Christmas jumper and looks at her, waiting. The scientist nods and lifts her arms above her head, allowing Serena to remove it. 

Professor Bernie Wolfe is stunning.  
“Oh my, professor.” Serena purrs, voice soft as velvet as she pushes her conquest back towards the bed.  
“Please, just call me Bernie,” she pants, leaning in to lick a line up from Serena’s collarbones to behind her left ear, where she nibbles gently. Serena’s soaked and they’re not even onto the main event yet.

-

“Oh bloody hell! Serena… Serena… S’reeeenaaa.” Bernie Wolfe continues to make barely coherent noises as Serena curls her fingers inside her, teasing her to the edge then pulling back rapidly. Smirking, Serena leans down to whisper in her lover’s ear.  
“Sorry Professor, just making sure that I’m triggering enough serotonin to be released.” She pulls out and inserts a third finger, causing the scientist to groan in pleasure.  
“I’ll… Uh. I’ll show you… serotonin,” is the response that Bernie manages to get out. It doesn’t make all that much sense and it’s certainly not going to win awards for the most romantic thing to be said in a bedroom but Serena doesn’t care. Deciding she’s teased for too long; she finally brushes her thumb over where Bernie needs her most and guides the scientist as she climaxes, her head thrown back in pleasure. 

-

“Bernie, I couldn’t. Not so soon after such a big one.” Serena lies against the pillows and dozes. Bernie chuffs out a short laugh.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Serena. Has anybody ever drawn you a benzene ring with their tongue?”  
“Huh?” Serena opens her eyes to see where Bernie is gazing down at her and suddenly gets her meaning.  
“A benzene ring? Really?!”  
“Well, the alphabet’s too basic, isn’t it? There’s much more fun to be had when you’re exploring chiral centres.”  
“That, Bernie Wolfe, is the worst euphemism I’ve ever-OH!”

As the scientist dips her head and begins her assault, Serena comes to realise that it’s not just amazing lectures that Professor Bernie Wolfe’s mouth can give.

-

Serena wakes and snuggles further into the warm embrace that surrounds her then freezes as the previous night comes crashing back to her. She slept with Professor Bernie Wolfe. Her nephew’s favourite television scientist. And now, here she is, curled around the woman so tightly she’s not sure where one of them ends and the other begins. They’re like carbon monoxide: well bonded, close together. Toxic. 

Panic fills Serena’s head as she considers the implications of what’s happened. She’s a professional head of subject at a large-intake school. She should not be having wild one-night stands with beautiful women just because they drop her a wink and a terrible chemistry pickup line. If the press or the board of governors find out about this she could lose her job, lose her livelihood, lose Jason, for goodness sake! This was a bad idea and nobody can ever find out about it.

Slowly extricating herself from the embrace she finds herself in and ignoring the delicious ache of her muscles, Serena quickly gathers her clothes up from the floor, dresses in a fresh outfit and packs everything in her case.

By the time Jason arrives down in the breakfast room Serena has torn a croissant apart on her plate and is ready to check out and leave, putting the beautiful woman she’s left in her hotel room behind her.


End file.
